Tainted Love
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: A normal day at a crime scene turns into day of horror as one of their own is kidnapped and by the killer no less. Warning Slash Mac/Adam don't like don't read


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own CSI: NY nor their characters

**Description:** A normal day at a crime scene turns into day of horror as one of their own is kidnapped and by the killer no less.

A day in NYC was like a day at an amusement park. People packed the streets getting from here to there to and from work. People walked the busy streets as some walked the parks that were all around the city it's self. One in particular was Central Park where a group of kids walked in a single file line lead by their teacher as they took a field trip to the park. The teacher looked back at her students as she began speaking a group of kids had decided to sneak off and explore the park by themselves.

"Guys shouldn't we head back?" one of the teens asked.

"Oh come on Rachel where's your sense of adventure?" one of the boys asked.

"Brian I have a sense of adventure except my next adventure will be me grounded for an eternity if my dad finds out that I've gone by myself away from the group" Rachel said Brian snorted.

"Well then your dad doesn't have to know" Brian stated Rachel shook her head.

"Oh he'll know because it's not gonna be long before our teacher finds out that we're missing" Rachel pointed out the other boy snorted in response.

"Rachel what your problem is that you worry too much! Loosen up and have some fun" he said. Rachel turned to him.

"No Bobby what your problem is that you don't care at all" Rachel stated her friend laughed.

"Rach! Bobby is right loosen up girl!" her friend stated.

"Sorry Rebecca, but I can't" Rachel said. Rebecca shook her head.

"Fine have it your way" Rebecca scolded then turned back to her other friends.

Rachel looked between her classmates then decided to head back to the group. She had only gotten half way when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. she moved to the spot she then moved some of the grass out of the way as well as the bushes and when she caught sight of what she saw she let out a blood curtailing scream causing not only her friends, but the teacher along with the class to come running over to where she was.

"Rachel are you ok? What's wrong?" Rebecca asked she looked over to where Rachel was looking and gasped "Oh fuck!"

"What's going on? And why aren't you kids with us? Rachel I want to know why you..." The teacher began, but stopped when she looked over the color drained from her face. There lied a mangled body of one of her students her throat was slashed and her clothes gone. "Oh no Angela! EVERYONE GET BACK" she yelled then pulled out her cell and dialed 911

Mac arrived along with Adam and the rest. He walked passed the crime tape and met up with Flack who was taking down statements at the time. He turned when he saw Mac coming and walked over to the CSI team.

"Ok Mrs. Andrews over there say's that the victims name was Angela Crews 17 years old. By the looks of it I would say the perp slashed her throat after he raped her" Flack said.

"Who found her?" Mac asked Flack pointed to the group of kids that where separate from the rest.

"They did! It seemed like they decided to skip class and have a little fun by themselves when Ms. Rachel Bernard found the body" Flack said. Mac nodded.

"Did she touch the body?" Mac asked Flack shook his head.

"No! As far as I know she didn't" Flack stated Mac looked at him then to the girl he sighed and walked over to her.

"Excuse me Ms. Bernard?" Mac questioned she nodded.

"Please call me Rachel" Rachel said he nodded.

"Ok Rachel tell me when you found the body did you touch it?" Mac asked she shook her head.

"N-No I couldn't even hardly look at her I mean who would do this to Angela? She was such a sweet girl! I mean everyone liked her" Rachel sobbed then she turned when she heard her fathers voice.

"Rachel! Oh thank heavens your ok" he stated and drew her into his arms then turned and looked at Mac. "Who are you? And what are you doing with my daughter?" He demanded.

"Sir my name is Det. Mac Taylor I'm with the New York Crime Lab and I was just asking your daughter a few questions" Mac said he immediately loosened up his anger disappearing when he heard.

"Crime lab? My word what happened?" he asked.

"Sir did you know an Angela Crews?" Mac asked he gasped and nodded.

"Angela? What happened to Angela?" he asked alarmed.

"Sir she was found dead" Mac stated he looked at him wide eyed for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah I new Angela she was one of Rachel's friends she use to come over and hang out a lot" he said "Oh I'm sorry my name is Daniel Bernard I'm Rachel's father" he shook his hand.

"Ok Mr. Bernard I will need to speak to your daughter again soon if that's ok with you" Mac stated then asked he nodded.

"Yes of course anything you need to help you" Daniel said he then turned to his daughter "Come on sweetheart lets get you home" with that he guided his daughter out and away from the scene unfolding.

Mac turned back to his team who was busy doing their jobs. Mac sighed and walked over to help out as he looked over at Adam he stood for a moment to watch him work. He stared at the young man wondering just how he was going to tell him that he loved him. He couldn't just walk over to him and say 'hey Adam I wanted to tell you that I'm bi and I'm in love with you' no that wouldn't do he might scare the young man instead of getting him. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone put a hand on his shoulder he turned his head and came face to face with Flack who was smiling.

"You know Mac the sooner you tell him the better you'll be" Flack stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about Flack" Mac said casually Flack sighed.

"Mac stop! Just stop ok? We all know you like him and the sooner you tell him the better" Flack stated.

"But how?" Mac questioned.

"Because your so damn obvious that's how and let me tell you we...don't...care!" Flack threw out the last part Mac sighed then looked back to Adam.

"Flack I don't know how to tell him. I mean what if he doesn't like me that way? I'm just afraid to loose his friendship" Mac said Flack smiled and nodded.

"Well buddy you'll never know if you don't go for it" Flack said Mac couldn't help, but smile as he nodded.

"I will, but first we need to finish gathering up evidence so we can solve this girl's murder" Mac said.

Flack opened his mouth to retort when suddenly Jo yelled out. "ADAM!" both Mac and Flack turned to see a mask man holding Adam at gun point they drew their weapons quickly.

"Sir release him now" Flack demanded in a cool calm voice the man shook his head.

"No! Not until I get what I came for" he said.

"And what is it that you came for?" Mac asked he was trying to keep him calm.

"The evidence all of it. I want it all now" he demanded.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I cannot give you the evidence" Mac stated. They took a step foreword as he took a step back.

"Don't come any closer unless you want him dead" He growled they stopped. Mac looked at Adam and he could see the fear in his eyes.

"Sir please let him go! We can talk about this" Mac tried reasoning, but he wasn't having any of it.

"No! Give me all of the evidence and I'll release him" He demanded again.

"Sir I cannot do that" Mac tried again.

"Then he comes with me until you do" he stated he started backing away as they stepped foreword he looked on either side seeing the cops around guns drawn and pointed at him. "BACK OFF OR HE DIES" He yelled out causing the cops to back up a little.

"Please let me go" Adam begged his voice full of fear.

"Shut it" he hissed into his ear as he continued to back away.

They were at a stand off. This guy wanted the evidence from this murder case so they could only come up with one conclusion and that is that this guy was the girl's killer and now he has Adam in his hands and at gun point and that thought sickened Mac his heart beating a mile a minute as they were backing away and out of sight.

"Sir let him go NOW!" Mac demanded in a rage "That is the last time I will tell you" but yet again he refused.

"Like I said I will only release him once I have all the evidence in my possession, but until then he will be coming with me and if you try and stop me I'll put a bullet into his temple got that?" he grounded out.

"Sir you take him and I can promise you that no force on earth will save you from me" Mac threatened angrily.

"Did you just threaten me?" he asked shocked.

"I don't make threats I make promises" Mac stated the others nodded in agreement

He stared at them then looked down at the man he had in his arms then back to the team then to Mac he grinned wickedly "He must be very important to you to make you this angry!" He said.

Mac looked at him then to Flack who nodded as did the rest of his team he looked back to the man then to Adam who was looking at him pleadingly and sighed "He is" the man's grin grew.

"Well then he'll make a very good bargaining chip wouldn't you say?" he declared.

"No he wont because you are not getting the evidence" Mac grounded out he was determined not to give this man what he wants he frowned.

"Are you really going to allow someone so precious to you to die because of your own stubbornness?" he asked in surprise.

"He wont because I wont let him give you the evidence myself" Adam said he was scared beyond anything, but he couldn't allow this man to get away with murder. "Even if it means my death" Mac's eyes went wide at that.

"Adam!" Mac hissed, but Adam shook his head.

"No Mac don't give this guy what he wants. We've worked too hard to get the evidence don't worry about me just put this asshole behind bars where he belongs" Adam stated the guys tightened his hold on his neck causing him to choke out.

"Shut the fuck up" He spat angrily. He grabbed the cell and tossed it to the ground then began backing up towards the car that was parked across the street. "I'll call you with the details on where to drop off the evidence because I highly doubt you'll allow anything to happen to him. So until then farewell" with that he opened the trunk hit Adam in the head hard allowing him to knock him out in one blow then he tossed him in.

he closed the trunk ran to the driver side as he drove off and out of sight. Mac cursed putting his gun back into his holster he couldn't believe that this happened. One minute Adam was here gathering all the evidence they needed the next he's being held at gun point by possibly the killer who just kidnapped him as well. One things for sure when Mac gets his hands on that bastard he was going to make him wish he had never laid a hand on _his_ Adam. It was as if Flack could read his mind he turned and looked seriously at him.

"Mac don't even think about it! You do and I won't have no choice, but to arrest you" Flack warned Mac sighed and nodded.

"Your right Flack! I'll go by the book" Mac promised Flack relaxed and smiled shaking his head.

"Good because as much as all of us wants to put a bullet in that assholes head we need to keep our heads on and go by the law" Flack told him seriously Mac nodded.

"I know. Lets get this evidence back to the lab and process it" Mac ordered they nodded and gathered everything up. "Oh and another thing Adam's life is now on the line so lets not screw this up people I want him back and unharmed" Mac added they smiled sadly.

"Lets just hope he'll stay unharmed" Danny stated Lindsey nodded Mac just stared at him unbelieving.

"Danny..." Lindsey interrupted before he could begin.

"He's right Mac I mean if this guy doesn't get what he wants he might actually revert to hurting Adam as his way of meaning business" Lindsey said. Mac nodded he had to agree with that logic.

"Well then the sooner we process the faster we can save Adam before it gets that far. Oh and by the way did anyone happen to get the license plate number?" Mac said then asked they shook their heads he sighed helplessly "Well then we have our work cut out for us! Lets go" with that they gathered everything and headed back to the lab.

!

The killer unlocked the door he then rushed back over to the trunk of the car and opened it he hauled Adam out of the trunk and into the house he placed the unconscious man onto the floor then turned and closed the door. He moved quickly by opening the trapdoor he turned and grabbed Adam once again and carrying him down into the dark basement where he placed him onto the bed he untied him then cuffed his right hand to the headboard then stepped back looked at his prisoner then turned and left. He closed the trap door locking it he then grabbed the rug and covered it just as the door came opened and a young voice called out he quickly took off his mask tossing it into a drawer and turned just as the voice came up.

"Hey dad we're home" the young girls voice rang out as she came around the corner she smiled at her dad.

"Where have you two been?" he asked as he smiled at his teenage daughter she smiled back.

"Shopping!" she said as she kissed her father on the cheek as his wife came walking up at the moment.

"Hey dear how was your day?" she greeted with a kiss.

"Oh you know same ol' same ol' busy as heck" he said she smiled then walked off towards the kitchen.

"Dad I got all A's on my report card" His daughter told him proudly he smiled big.

"Oh sweetie that's wonderful I am so proud of you" he stated she beamed at him he then walked into the kitchen.

"Stacey honey what's for dinner?" he asked.

"Well dear you'll just have to wait and see" Stacey said with a laugh.

"Ok I'll be out in the garage until then" he said she looked at him curiously.

"Why do you need to be out there for?" Stacey asked.

"I think my car is acting up again so I'm gonna look at it" he explained, but in reality he was going to try and hide the car he couldn't tell her that last night he had killed an innocent girl and this morning kidnapped a cop just to get the evidence back as he turned and left.

Stacey watched her husband go she could tell he had a little tension flowing in him and she wandered why. She sighed turned to see her daughter standing there looking at her mother she smiled as did the the daughter then she told her to go to her room and do her homework while she cooked dinner. The girl nodded saying ok then took off she then turned back to the task at hand unaware of the person who laid down below them.

Adam awoke sat up and tried to movie, but his right hand wouldn't allow him so he snapped his head to see why only to find that he was cuffed to the headboard so he tried and tried to pry the cuffs off, but it was no use. With a sigh he gave up and looked around him trying his best to figure out where he was then he heard footsteps above him looking up he did the only thing he could hope for he began yelling.

"HELP! HELP ME!"

Stacey strolled across the floor and stopped suddenly. She could have sworn she heard yelling coming from below her so she stood still and listened even more, but before she could react her husband came in he walked towards her she turned and looked at him strangely he then stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Honey I think our place is haunted" Stacey said in a quite voice.

"What? Why do you say that?" her husband asked in wonder.

"Because I could have sworn I heard yelling just now. I swear I heard someone yelling for help" Stacey said he just shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous honey there is no such thing as ghosts" he said shaking his head she thought for a moment then laughed nodding.

"Yeah your right dear I don't know what I was thinking" Stacey stated them walked away. He sighed with relief and waited until she was gone.

Once his wife was out of sight he quickly took the key and unlocked the trap door and rushed down into the basement he ran over to Adam who tried to back away in fear, but the cuffs stopped him he took out a hanky that he already had and tied it around his mouth silencing him he then undid the cuffs and cuffed both hands together so he couldn't get the gag off then stepped back.

"That'll keep you quite" he growled "I can't have my wife being suspicious of me" with that he left the basement closed the trapdoor then locked it back up and placed the rug back over it then walked out of the house to make a phone call.

Adam looked around the dark basement he was in and tried to struggle with the cuffs, but it was no use he was bound to the bed with no way of getting away. Tears flowed from his eyes and down his cheek he wanted free, but that wasn't happening so he did the next best thing he silently prayed that Mac and his friends would find him.

!

Mac sat around the table helping his team piece together all the evidence that was found on the body and around the body. Everyone split up to work on each section of the evidence in hopes they would get something and go a lot faster. Mac sighed he put the bag down taking off his gloves he began rubbing his forehead. This was getting him nowhere and Adam was loosing time already. The others had stopped for a moment to watch their boss who looked like he was on the verge of breaking so Jo got up and walked over to her boss and friend she placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump he looked up at her and smiled a little.

"Mac don't worry we'll find him and we'll get the guy who killed Angela and kidnapped Adam" Jo assured him Mac nodded he opened his mouth when the phone in the lab went off he answered it.

"Taylor" Mac answered.

"_Excuse me sir, but there is someone on line 1 for you"_ the receptionist told him.

"Ok patch me through" Mac said and she did just that "This is Detective Mac Taylor of the New York Crime Lab how can I help you?" Mac greeted, but the voice caused him to not only pause, but put him on speaker.

"_Well Detective Taylor! I believe you and I have some unfinished business to take care off "_ The voice said.

"Like hell we do" Mac growled.

"_Oh Detective don't be like that. Now here's what I want you to do I want you to take the evidence and drop them off between Stine rd and Maine Street there is a trash can that I will mark. Put them beside it and walk away. And once you've done this I will call and tell you where to find your precious boy" _The voice stated.

"I already told you your not getting the evidence so why not tell me where Adam is and then maybe we can cut a deal" Mac stated he looked up at Danny and he mouthed _'trace this call'_ Danny nodded and began to trace it.

"_Don't fucking mess with me! I will kill him if I don't get what I want"_ He threatened.

"Look just give Adam back and we can make a deal" Mac said he had to try again and Danny waved his hand indicating a few more minutes and he'll have the location.

"_No! Like I said once I get the evidence then you get your lover boy back so I'll give you some more time to think about it! goodbye"_ with that he hung up. Mac looked over at Danny who shook his head.

"Sorry Mac, just a few more seconds and I would have had him" Danny stated Mac growled out throwing the phone he got up and stormed out.

!

The killer growled in frustration he turned and walked back into the house he was on the verge of not knowing what to do. He sighed and sat down on the couch he had to think of a way to get the evidence back because if they should find his DNA on the victim this his wife will know what he did and so would his daughter Rebecca. She was friends with Angela for he and Angela had, had an affair he thought she was 18 so that's what she told him, but after he found out by being at the crime scene to pick up his daughter he called his wife and told her to take Rebecca he told her that he had to go into work, but in reality this is what he had planned on doing. He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder he looked up at his wife.

"Honey dinner is ready! Who were you talking to outside?" She said then asked.

"No one" He grounded out causing her to gasp he sighed "Sorry honey I'm just tired" she nodded, but didn't say a word.

He followed his wife into the eating area and sat down at the table with his family. His family he couldn't afford to loose, but with the way things are right now! He might end up loosing them anyway he smiled at his wife and daughter as they smiled back. Once the meal was finished he got up stretched as something caught is daughters eyes she looked while he wasn't looking and saw a key hanging from his belt loop once he was finished stretching she quickly looked away before he could catch her he excused himself and left. Stacey sighed picking up the plates she turned to her daughter.

"Rebecca have you finished your homework?" Stacey asked Rebecca smiled and nodded.

"Yeah mom I have" Rebecca told her Stacey smiled and nodded.

"Good girl! Now it's off to bed it's almost past 10" Stacey stated. Rebecca groaned.

"But mom it's a Friday night can't I stay up?" Rebecca whined Stacey laughed and nodded.

"Alright, but only until 11:30 not a minute after got it?" Stacey said then warned Rebecca smiled big and nodded she kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Yes ma'am!" with that Rebecca rushed off into her room.

Rebecca sat in her room staring off into space. She was wondering why her father was acting weird, but in the end she fell asleep. It was 2 in the morning when she woke up she had to use the restroom and get herself a drink of water so she got up from the bed and the first stop she went too was the bathroom. When she took care of her need he headed for the downstairs and kitchen. She had gotten half way when her foot caught the rug that was laying and dragged it back she looked over and looked down she gasped at the trapdoor she found. Rebecca knelt down and examined it then she grabbed the handle and tried to pry it opened, but found it locked then she remembered the key her father had then she headed for her parents bedroom she quietly opened the door she looked over and found the key on the dresser drawer she quickly and quietly grabbed it then rushed out of the room.

Rebecca stopped at the foot of the stairs constiplating her decision. She sighed making up her mind she quietly crept down the stairs and towards the trapdoor she knelt down once again taking the key she quickly unlocked the door. She pulled the door opened then walked down the stairs it was dark so she couldn't really see infront of her face even if she tired so she went back up the stairs searched the drawer that was near the door and found a flashlight and something else. She took the light and looked at what was in her hands she dropped the mask out of shock then she rushed down the basement shining the light she was taken by surprise when the light shined on the figure lying cuffed to the bed. The light had awakened him he looked at her with his pleading eyes as she looked at him. Rebecca walked up to him and took the gag off.

"Thank you" Adam croaked out his voice was raw for he was thirsty.

"Y-Your welcome my word did my father do this to you?" Rebecca asked he nodded. "Why? Why did he do this?"

Adam remained silent because he wasn't sure how to answer, but he looked at her again in the eyes and decided to tell her the truth "Because he killed Angela and he wanted all the evidence so we couldn't connect it to him" Adam said Rebecca's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"Your wrong my father wouldn't do that to Angela" Rebecca stated.

"Then explain why he kidnapped me?" Adam asked softly.

"I-I don't know, but my father never killed anyone" Rebecca said she then gave Adam some water that was sitting on the side table she guessed her father must have put it there he took it gratefully then she put the gag back on, but before she left she turned once again.

"Don't tell my father I was down here please?" She said then asked he nodded "Thank you" she looked him in the eyes then quickly turned and headed up the stairs.

Rebecca closed the trapdoor and locked it once again she took the rug and placed it back on the door she then took the light placing it back in the drawer along with the mask she found and went back upstairs she opened her parents door she put the key back onto the dresser and then headed back into her room. She laid down on her bed the events still playing in her mind.

"Could he be right? Did my father really kill Angela?" Rebecca asked herself quietly she sighed and turned on her side soon she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Rebecca woke to breakfast she dressed then rushed down the stairs ready to take on the day, but she didn't forget about the man in the basement the question was should she confront her father about it, but in the end she decided against it and she couldn't help, but feel guilty about it. She sat at the table smiling at her parents they smiled back at her then she caught her fathers eyes he smiled big, but something in those eyes proved that what that man had said was the truth and she couldn't help, but let out a gasp causing her parents concern.

"Rebecca dear are you ok?" Stacey asked Rebecca nodded.

"Yeah I'm ok mom I just hit my knee is all" She lied, but they bought it and nodded "Hey mom can I go into town today?" Rebecca asked she looked at her then to her husband who nodded.

"Sure I guess it'll be ok, but be careful ok?" Stacey said. Rebecca nodded.

"Don't worry I'll have my cell with me" Rebecca said. After breakfast she asked her father for some money he gave her enough to get through the day she said her thanks and left.

!

Mac walked through the doors to the building hoping that today they would get lucky and find a connection between the kidnapper and the murder victim. He walked past Flack who looked up and nodded to him Mac looked over and nodded back he caught several eyes throughout the precinct as each cop gave him their prayers and hopes to finding Adam he smiled at them as they smiled back he turned and headed for the elevators he reached the 35th floor not long after. He walked into one of the main lab where his team was sitting as they still worked on all the evidence he looked around the then walked over to them.

"Did you guys get anything?" Mac asked they shook their heads.

"Not yet, but we did find fingerprints and luckily Sid found semen in the victim our kidnapper/killer wasn't too smart that's probably why he wanted all the evidence to begin with" Lindsey explained Mac nodded as they continued working he joined in. He could only hope they get a hit.

!

Rebecca strolled down the main street with her friends, but as of right now her mind wasn't on her friends, hanging out nor shopping her mind was on that young man that her father had locked down in their basement. She sighed and looked around her friends were looking at her with concern she smiled at them as they smiled back, but Bobby had to say something.

"Rebecca are you ok?" Bobby asked. She nodded "Oh come on Rachel we can practically see that your stressing out now what's the matter?" Rebecca sighed

"Yeah Rebecca what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Ok ok, but if I tell you; you have to promise me you wont tell my father nor my mom about it" Rebecca said.

"Ok" Rachel and Bobby said at the same time.

"No you have to promise. Promise me you wont" Rebecca said sternly they looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok Rebecca we promise" Rachel said.

"Good! You can't tell your parents either no one can know about this" Rebecca said they nodded. "Well I think my dad kidnapped someone" they looked at her funny

"Rebecca come on now enough with the jokes" Rachel said.

"No I'm serious! Last night I got up to get a drink of water and I found a trapdoor I didn't even know we had well I snuck into my parents room and got the key my dad had I then unlocked the door and walked down into the basement and you know what I found?" Rebecca asked. They shook their heads.

"No what?" Rachel asked.

"I found a man cuffed to the bed with a gag on his mouth" Rebecca said "So I took off the gag and he told me that my father killed Angela and I told him he was wrong, but now I'm not so sure what to believe" Rebecca said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh Rebecca you have to go to the police" Rachel stated seriously Bobby nodded in agreement.

"She's right Rebecca if your dad did kill Angela and kidnapped that man how long do you think it'll be before the cops found out and he kills that man? Rebecca you can't let him die by your dad" Bobby stated Rebecca sighed and leaned back.

"So you think I should go to the cops then?" Rebecca asked they nodded.

"You want us to go with you?" Rachel asked Rebecca thought for a moment then nodded

"Yeah that would be good thanks guys" Rebecca said they smiled and got up.

Rebecca, Bobby and Rachel threw their food away after getting up from the table and left for the police department as they talked among themselves.

!

Rebecca's dad walked through the house as his wife and daughter where out for the day he grabbed a bottle of water and some food he then grabbed his gun taking it with him he opened the trapdoor and walked down Adam looked at him as he came over he placed the food and water down he then took off the gag he had.

"You need to use the restroom?" he asked Adam nodded he uncuffed him.

"You try anything stupid and you'll get a bullet in your head got it?" he threatened Adam gulped and nodded.

He took him by the arm and dragged him upstairs he led him to the bathroom that had no windows and pushed him inside, but before he left to stand outside he grabbed all the items he new that Adam could use and then closed the door.

"Make it quick" He demanded.

1 minute later Adam emerged from the bathroom he grabbed the young man once again and dragged him back downstairs he tossed him on the bed and cuffed him back up. He then took the bottle of water and gave him a drink then fed him the food. After he was finished he put the gag back on and went upstairs he set the tray down then locked the basement back up placing the rug back over the door. He took the tray into the kitchen and threw it away. After the task was done he decided to take a quick nap before calling the CSI team.

!

Mac had just walked back into the lab when Lindsey came rushing in startling everyone around them she was in a good mood to say the least she had that smile on her face. She waved the piece of paper infront of them.

"Guys I got a hit off the fingerprint and semen. It came back to a Mr. Paul Green. When he was young he did some serious time got out for good behavior has a wife and kid" Lindsey announced.

"Does his records say where he lives now?" Danny asked Lindsey shook her head.

"No this was from a long time ago" Lindsey said unfortunately.

"So we have no idea where this guy lives now" Mac stated "Great that's just wonderful" he threw his pin down they looked at him in sympathy unaware that they were about to get a major break.

Rebecca along with Bobby and Rachel arrived at the police department. They walked in and realized how big this place was they looked around to see if they could find anyone to help them when Rachel turned at her name being called and saw Flack walking over to them Rachel grabbed Rebecca and nudged her towards him.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Flack asked.

"My friend Rebecca here needs to tell you something" Rachel stated he turned to the young woman.

"Well?" Flack asked Rebecca opened her mouth when Mac came up to them Jo right behind him.

"Flack I need you to do something for me" Mac said he was surprised to see Rachel standing there.

"Ms. Bernard nice to see you again" Mac stated she nodded.

"Ok Mac what can I do for you?" Flack asked.

"I need you to get the address of Paul Green" Mac stated Rebecca gasped out.

"Why do you need my dad's address for?" Rebecca asked she had forgotten why she was coming here in the first place.

"Because he's a suspect in a murder case and kidnapping" Mac stated then everything fell into place.

"So he _was_ telling the truth my father killed Angela" Rebecca stated.

"He?" Jo asked Rebecca nodded.

"Yeah my dad has a young man locked away down in our basement that's why I was coming over here to report it" Rebecca said Mac and the other two looked at each other then back to Rebecca Mac took the picture of Adam and showed it to her.

"Is this the man you saw?" Mac asked hopefully her eyes grew wide and nodded.

"Yes! Yes that's him" she said.

"Ms. Green can you tell us your address?" Mac asked. She nodded.

"3345 Westbrook dr" Rebecca said.

"We'll give you a ride back to your home" Mac said he called for Danny, Lindsey and Hawkes and waited until they finally made it down.

He explained that Rebecca is the daughter of Paul Green who killed Angela and Kidnapped Adam they nodded and followed Mac out. They got in their separate cars and headed for the address Rebecca gave them.

Stacey arrived home after she had gotten all her shopping done she walked into the house with the groceries then sat them on the table as her husband came walking in. he grabbed her from behind and hugged her he then started kissing her on the neck she moaned softly as his hands started running downward she couldn't help, but gasp when he started fingering her a little he then turned her around lifting her up and sat her down on the counter and just as he was about to go down on her the door opened.

"Mom Dad I'm back" Rebecca called out causing both Paul and Stacey to straighten up as their daughter came around the corner as did the cops.

"Rebecca? What in the world is going on here?" Stacey asked angrily.

"Ms. Green show us the door you told us about" Mac said she nodded and lead him to the door she pulled the rug back. He looked at her then walked back into the kitchen and over to Paul he looked him in the eyes. "Give me the key to the basement" Mac demanded.

"Basement? What basement? Sir you've must have made a mistake because we don't have a basement" Stacey said.

"Mom yes we do I found it last night" Rebecca said Mac turned back to Paul.

"Give me the key...NOW" Mac growled with demand.

"you ain't getting' shit without a warrant" Paul spat. Stacey turned to him when he didn't deny that there was a basement.

"Paul? Are they telling the truth?" Stacey asked.

"Shut it Stacey don't say a damn word" Paul growled. She looked at him then turned to Mac then back to him she reached into his pocket grabbed the keys he had and handed them to Mac. "STACEY WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Paul shouted he raised his hand to slap her, but Flack grabbed his hand before he could.

"I wouldn't do that buddy if I were you" Flack warned.

Mac looked at him then turned his attention back to Rebecca holding out the keys "Which one of these is the key?" he asked she looked at them then grabbed one he was looking for.

"This one! Oh and another thing" Rebecca stated "you might wanna look at these" she said pulling the drawer out and inside was the mask and gun.

Mac looked at them then picked them up and bagged them then turned his attention to the trapdoor. Mac knelt down beside the door and unlocked it he grabbed the handle and pulled the door opened he turned his attention back to the wife.

"Ma'am do we have permission to search?" Mac asked.

"No you don't" Paul stated before his wife could answer she turned back to Mac and nodded.

"Yes I give you my full permission" Stacey stated Mac nodded then walked down the steps he found the light switch and switched on the light.

When Mac got down the stairs he was greeted with sight that made him both happy and angry at the same time. There was Adam cuffed to the bed lying on his side his eyes closed with the gag around his mouth. He rushed over to him and knelt down beside the young man who had captured his heart and soul he reached out and touched his face that caused him to flinch at the touch as he tried to scramble away from the person.

"Adam! It's me" Mac said

Adam snapped his eyes opened and was relieved to say the least when he saw Mac. Mac undid the gag then went to unhook the cuffs, but remembered that he didn't have the key so he took the keys in his hand and looked for the one for the cuffs after trying each of them he finally found the key as he uncuffed him. After putting the keys down on the ground he put one of his hands underneath Adam's arms then the other underneath his knees and lifted the him up intended on carrying him up and out of the house. He reached the top floor coming into the living room Stacey couldn't help, but let out a gasp of shock she quickly turned her attention to her soon to be ex-husband.

"Paul what the hell did you do?" Stacey asked angrily.

"Shut up" Paul said.

"Ma'am he killed Angela and kidnapped our friend here" Flack said she stood shocked at the news.

"Angela? As in Angela Crews?" Stacey asked they nodded. "Paul how could you? How could you do such a thing to an innocent young woman?" Stacey asked with tears in her eyes.

Paul didn't say a word as Stacey walked over and took a hold of her daughter as they police led him out as well as carrying Adam out. They placed him on the stretcher and soon they were off to the hospital Mac riding with him. Lindsey turned to Stacey with a sad smile.

"Ma'am do you mind if we take a look around?" Lindsey asked she shook her head.

"No just make sure if you mess anything up put it back the way you found it ok?" Stacey said Lindsey chuckled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am" with that the team began their search.

It has been a long road for the team they gathered up all the evidence that they needed and soon they began to interrogate Paul. After hours upon hours of interrogation they finally got the confession they needed as Stacey stood behind the two way mirror listening to everything. From his affair with Angela to her death which led him to kidnap Adam she looked away as tears streaked down her face she turned to the group beside her.

"I never even saw it. I mean to have an affair with a younger woman? Angela for that matter then to turn around and killer then kidnap your friend?" Stacey said she shook her head.

"Sometimes we don't see what's right infront of us until it's too late Mrs. Green" Jo stated.

"Summers. Ms. Summers I don't want to have anything to do with that monster any longer" Stacey stated then she turned and left they watched her go in sadness.

After everything was done the gang could finally breath a sigh of relief. Adam was safe and best of all Mac finally told him how he felt at the hospital only to find that Adam felt the same way. So here they were at Mac's apartment having the best sex of their lives for today taught them that life was too short to waist any longer. Adam was pinned down to the bed as Mac thrusted into him hard and fast. Adam let out a moan of pained pleasure.

"M-Mac s-slow d-down ugh" Adam moaned and panted, but Mac shook his head.

"Adam I can't not after today...oh fuck yeah so tight" Mac grounded out he leaned up grabbed his thighs and continued to thrust into him faster the bed squeaked as the headboard hit the wall.

Adam arched his back as Mac's cock raked across his prostate sending a shiver up and down his spine he grabbed the headboard and hung on for the ride. Mac was beginning to loose it he was already on edge and just being inside his lover was beginning to take it's toll he leaned down placing his palms on each side of his head and thrusted even more faster.

"Oh shit you feel so good...baby I can't hold out much longer...gonna cum..." Mac growled out he grabbed Adam's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts and both came at the same time causing them both to cry each others name out.

Mac fell on top of his lover panting for breath as Adam wrapped his arms around him holding him close to his body. Mac lifted his head to look deep into Adam's eyes he smiled that smile then leaned in and kissed him. Once his breath was caught up he pulled out deposed of the condom then got back under the sheets and pulled Adam to him soon they drifted off to sleep relishing in the feeling they have now because who knows what tomorrow could hold.

End.

**Tell me what you think please?**


End file.
